First Christmas
by Sessediz
Summary: Will one small mistake be the focus of their first Christmas together? Or can something good come of it? An AU story - D/S - Holiday one-shot.


**This Sailor Moon story is set in an alternate universe with some of my own original characters. Sailor Moon and the cast belong to the magnificent Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **So it's Christmas Eve (basically day now) and I was inspired to whip up a quick and fluffy, holiday-themed one-shot. Enjoy and have a blessed holiday! ;)**

* * *

"I can't believe I let it get to Christmas Eve," Darien muttered. The snowy wind was beginning to freeze his face in a scowl so he opted for a more functional use of his black scarf. Pulling it up over his face, he caught a glimpse of two long blonde ponytails dancing in the frosty air.

Serena had been sent to the grocery store on a last minute errand as her mother had forgotten to write some items on the shopping list earlier. It was nearing 6:00 p.m. so if she didn't hurry the store would be closed before she could complete the task.

"Serena!" Darien called out.

Distracted for a split second by her boyfriend's voice, Serena stepped on a patch of ice. Her feet flew high above her crashing body and landed with a small thump. Luckily, she had kept her head tucked forward and avoided a concussion.

When Darien reached her she was already up and dusting her light pink coat off. "What are you doing out in this storm, Sere?" he tried to help steady her on the cleared part of the sidewalk but she quickly pulled her arm away.

"I'm running an errand, but now I just may have to go to the hospital too," she grimaced. Darien did feel bad for not thinking before he called for her, but he was just so excited to run into her. He apologized and asked about her task. "Mama forgot whipped cream and carrots."

That was one of the things Darien loved about her; even at twenty years old she felt no shame in calling her mother "Mama". "Well, I was about to go to the store too," he stated, again before thinking. Mentally kicking himself, he realized that he wouldn't be able to find a gift with her standing beside him. Darien had been so busy with finals that he forgot to buy his girlfriend a present. In fact, he didn't even have plans to meet with her on Christmas Eve or day. "Could I join you?"

Serena shrugged. "It's not like I can tell you what to do, obviously." She twirled around to face the direction of the grocery store once again. Darien had just picked up on her snarky attitude and wondered what was the matter. "Com'on, they close in thirteen minutes."

They hurried in silence and with the ding of the front door the last two, red-smocked workers rolled their eyes.

"We'll be just a minute. We promise," Darien gave a short bow and took a few large steps to be caught up with Serena once again. He watched as she surveyed the whole-sized carrots in the produce section. "Too many choices?" he grinned.

"I can't decide if I should get the regular pack or organic. The organic carrots have the green stuff on them still so they look better, don't you think?" Serena started to feel warm and unbuttoned her coat to reveal a red holiday sweater with a gaudy Christmas tree decorating the front.

"Aren't you just going to cut the tops off?"

Serena looked at both options in her hand and set down the regulars. "No. We set these out for the reindeer."

"Reindeer?" he asked as she continued down to the dairy aisle. "Like Santa's reindeer?"

"Yep. We set out cookies and almond milk for Santa but carrots for the reindeer. Mama forgot the carrots and Sammy freaked out, so here I am."

"Buying carrots in a snow storm?" She nodded. "Why almond milk?"

Serena opened a large clear door and propped herself up on her toes. "My dad's lactose intolerant." Darien had a good laugh at that one. "So where were you earlier? Everyone was at the Crown drinking peppermint milkshakes and exchanging gifts."

Darien rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, well... Well, you see..."

Serena hopped up on the inside of the refrigerator and reached to the back of the top shelf. "You forgot to get me something?" Darien reached up beside her to grab the can of whipped topping that she was struggling to get. He picked her up off the frame and set her back down.

"Kind of. I'm sorry, Serena."

Serena hadn't expected her question to actually have that answer. He had forgotten to get her a gift for their first Christmas together, not to mention that it could have been till next _year_ before she saw him again since he was reluctant to make any holiday plans with her.

"That's okay." It wasn't really 'okay' though Serena was plenty old enough to know that Christmas wasn't about getting gifts. But that's because it was supposed to be the thought behind giving a gift, right? What if there was no gift nor any financial reason for there not even a small token?

"I'll try to make it up to you. Between school and work, it just wasn't on my mind. I've never really had anyone to celebrate Christmas with before."

Serena stopped walking. She tried not to bring it up, as it was an understandably sore subject, but it hadn't occurred to her today that Darien may not have had a Christmas like she was accustomed to having.

For her, Christmas was a warm fireplace with stockings hung up, a fresh tree littering needless all around the family room, homemade ornaments detailing special events such as new births and family vacations, watching that Chevy Chase movie and eating fresh cookies with hot cocoa.

But not everyone has fond memories of Christmas.

Darien had been orphaned at eight years old and bounced around foster homes until he got emancipated from the state at seventeen. He moved here two years later to enroll in the community college, where he met Serena Tsukino this year.

"Darien, what are you doing tonight?"

Darien laced his fingers between hers as they continued to the checkout counters. "Walking you home then nothing really. Why?" Serena asked about the next day and the answer was essentially the same.

"Do you want to come over to my house? I can get you some pajamas to wear but you'll get to hang out with me and my family."

"I wouldn't want to impose..."

Serena put her hand up, "Nonsense. It's Christmas, Darien. Wouldn't you like to spend it with me?"

Darien didn't want to intrude but he knew how determined Serena tended to be and that she would not take no for an answer. She purchased her items and they rebundled up their attire before stepping out into the winter wonderland once more.

It was an arduous journey back to Serena's house but as soon as they stepped inside their frozen faces began to thaw. The heat from the fireplace provided a great spot for them to set their boots and winter-wear. Just as they were ready for dinner, Serena's mother walked in.

"Were you able to get the-oh, hello, Darien," she greeted. "Serena didn't mention you joining us tonight."

Darien's face turned red and he began to regret accepting his girlfriend's invitation. He was always anxious that he was unwanted so it didn't help that the situation was what it was.

"Darien doesn't have any plans and we ran into each other at the grocery store. Is it alright if he stays the night?" Serena seemed to make a sort of coded look with her mother, who responded in kind. After a moment of silent conversation, she turned back to Darien. "Alright, let's get you some dinner."

Serena pulled Darien's arm towards the kitchen to get him a hot bowl of chili. Mrs. Tsukino was busy rolling sugar cookie dough out and pressing holiday cutters into the fresh oval.

"Holiday cookies?" Darien whispered.

Serena nodded, "We'll decorate them later."

The next few hours consisted of Darien joining in the Tsukino family Christmas activities; everything from cookie decorating to board games and movies. Mr. Tsukino gave Darien an unsettling feeling from time to time but that's because Darien was unintentionally doing the same to him. As the night was coming to an end and Sammy had been put to bed, Serena and her mother worked hard to wrap the gifts from Santa Claus. Right by the tree was a small end table with a plate of cookies, glass of (almond) milk and carrots. Serena walked back out of the living room to the family room where she grabbed a personally-stamped wrapped gift.

"You make your own wrapping paper?" Darien inquired about the package.

"It's more _me_ , don't you think?"

Darien surveyed the moon and star stamped paper and nodded. After Serena insisted, he opened the gift to find a set of woven-wool pajamas. Picking up the button-up top from the garment box, Darien looked over the features. They were black and red, Buffalo-check with a matching pair of pants. The collar had a round, satin trim and Darien started to feel worse.

"I'm sorry Serena, but I didn't get you anything. I can't accept this."

Serena blocked Darien from handing the box back. "I didn't buy you a gift so that we could trade. I bought you a gift because I love you, silly."

"But this is too nice..."

"I had a coupon. Feel better?" she smiled and leaned in. "I saw that you wear boxers and an undershirt to bed. Now you have real pajamas."

Darien took a quick glance at Mr. Tsukino and, although he was engrossed in a Sudoku booklet, he began to realize why his girlfriend's father was acting so strange.

"Oops, almost forgot." Serena bounced up and back to the tree to grab the bowl of carrots. "Dad takes care of the cookies but we've got to do the carrots." Darien raised an eyebrow. "We have to make it look like Santa and the reindeer were here so we have to gnaw the carrots with the sides of our mouths."

He picked up a carrot, "Why the sides?"

Serena shrugged, "Looks less human, I guess."

Darien looked fondly at his girlfriend as she worked meticulously in fooling her little brother. Perhaps the word "fool" missed the point, but Darien did see the love and care Serena had for Sammy.

It was like that scene in Dickens' _A Christmas Carol_ except he got to be a part of the festivities. Darien smiled to himself as he ran his hand over the fabric of his new pajamas.

An hour later, the rest of the house was dressed for bed and saying goodnight. Serena, dressed in a charcoal grey pajama set that seemed almost tailored to her figure, looked to her mother before saying aloud, "Hey, Darien, you can sleep in the guest bedroom just over here." He followed her pointing and slowly opened the door to reveal a queen-sized bed. Turning back once, he said goodnight to his girlfriend's family and stepped inside.

Darien pulled the covers back and settled into the bed as he listened to Serena wish her parents a goodnight and Merry Christmas. A moment later the door creaked and Darien watched as Serena's shadow snuck into the guest room.

"What are you doing here? Serena, your father's going to kill me if he finds you in here." She remained silent as she pulled up the covers just long enough to join Darien under them. "Com'on, Sere, don't get us in trouble."

Serena nibbled on his earlobe, an action that took him by surprise since it was too dark to see exactly where she was. "Mama's cool with it. She understands that I'm an adult and besides, it's Christmas."

Darien moved out of range, "Fine then. You can stay but I'm not comfortable being naked in bed with you with your parents just down the hallway."

Sighing for a brief moment, Serena moved back into position and nuzzled his neck. "Have it your way."

Over the next forty minutes, they chatted about plans for the last week of the year and up through the upcoming summer. Darien started talking about his desire of studying abroad when he realized that Serena had fallen asleep.

"Serena? Serena?" he lightly nudged her, but then smiled and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Serena Tsukino. I can't wait to marry you one day."

Serena had dosed off for a moment, but the feeling of something touching her face brought her back just in time. A small smile formed as she listened to her boyfriend's words, knowing that it was the best gift he could have given her.

 **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

 **-Sessediz**


End file.
